


slow starter.

by 1roomdisco



Series: BE MY CONVERSATION. [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, only bc they're the bestest friends, winkun going on their weekly ice cream dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: Today, Sicheng feels like having frozen yogurt.Or:The first story of Kun and Sicheng's slowly developing romance, feat. The Asian Avengers and a shiba inu.This fic followsfeels (don't be afraid)andthis modern love.





	slow starter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Today, Sicheng feels like having frozen yogurt.

“But I don’t want to go to the last place we visited, ge,” he tells Kun as he dons a thin, pastel pink crewneck over his white turtleneck. “Their yogurt was too milky.”

“Alright,” Kun smiles, then frowning to his reflection. He just got a haircut, the sides are tapered and he should have styled it in a quiff but Sicheng is sure Kun doesn’t know how, having floppy bangs for quite some time.

Sicheng himself _doesn’t know_ how, but he wants to help.

“I’ll ask phi Ten to style your hair for you, if you want?” he asks, sitting down on his bed. His phone is ready in the front pocket of his tight black jeans.

“It’s fine, Ten already went to the community center* earlier.” Kun answers, running his fingers through his hair, leaving it in a messy but tasteful condition. “Good enough?” he asks Sicheng from the mirror and Sicheng nods.

“It’s going to be windy, ge. You look cool.”

Kun grins, shrugging, seemingly satisfied with Sicheng’s sincere commentary. He grabs his wallet and phone from his study desk, spraying some of his gentle-smelling cologne and shrugging on an oversized denim jacket.

They already had brunch in the dorm with Yukhei, the handsome but super loud freshman from Hong Kong. Kun cooked spicy kimchi soup with lots of silk tofu and boneless fried chicken sautéed in store-bought salted egg sauce. He left some for Yuta and Doyoung who were still asleep, knowing that Ten won’t be back until at least dinnertime. Then he and Sicheng took a nap and it is time to have their weekly ice cream date.

Frozen yogurt. Sicheng wants frozen yogurt.

They take the subway to Ewha University where a frozen yogurt café they’ve never been to is located. It is quite windy. The café is about ten minutes walk from the subway station.

“Your birthday is next week,” Kun says, smiling, hands buried deep in the side pockets of his oversized denim jacket, “got anything you want to eat?”

Sicheng pauses. There’s a noticeable space created by Kun’s folded elbow. He needs to think. Last year Kun cooked hotpot dinner for Sicheng, and they shared everything with The Asian Avengers. Kun didn’t make cake, though, they pitched in to buy a gigantic lemon cake from Sicheng’s favorite bakery.

The next thing he knows, he’s slipping his left arm to the space of Kun’s folded elbow, huddling close, inhaling what probably be his most favorite scent in the whole world. Kun is not even fazed by what Sicheng is doing, making maneuvers in the middle of the busy street instead so they won’t bump into people. It’s Saturday. Sicheng loves Saturdays.

“I’ll have meat, ge. Maybe with mashed potatoes?” he finally answers, blowing his own floppy fringe off his eyes.

“Gotcha.” Kun pats their linked arms and then they find themselves queueing.

Sicheng only likes fruit toppings on his frozen yogurt, and he pays an extra 1,000 won for more strawberries the server gives him a paper cup to put all the strawberries he wants. Kun has granola and blueberry jam on his and they decide to enjoy the afternoon in the open. They sit on one of the benches in the park just before Ewha University’s main gate, talking about everything and nothing. Exams are coming pretty soon. Sicheng has two assignments that he needs to finish before the exams on December and he hasn’t been inspired at all.

“Wanna try going to the Dongdaemun Design Plaza? Or that tricky 3D museum Doyoung took Jaehyun?” Kun says, always providing solutions to any of Sicheng’s so-called hardships. “What do you have in mind?”

“The assignments are about lightweight suitcases and a new concept for Puma casual shoes,” Sicheng explains, taking two sliced strawberries in one spoonful of low-fat frozen yogurt. “I, uhm, honestly I have nothing, ge,” he giggles, mostly at himself. He’s been slacking off. “Let’s go to DDP later. It’s called DDP, right?”

“It is,” Kun hums, and grins, pointing at a smiling, brown dog coming their way, “aww, look! A shiba!”

The ahjumma owner is sending Kun a warm smile as she takes a seat on the next available bench. She’s wearing a visor and her lips are painted red. The dog is sitting on its rump and resting its cute, chubby face on the ahjumma’s lap, its tail waggling. Sicheng is only familiar with the dog because Kun is _obsessed_ with it; Kun follows at least a dozen of different shiba dog Instagram accounts and has a customized phone case with a shiba character on it. He only uses shiba stickers in KakaoTalk, and his eyes _sparkled_ when Ten bought a thin blanket with tiny shiba making a hundred different kind of expressions for him.

Right now, Kun is already giving Sicheng his back as he stares and stares at the shiba, hurriedly finishing his frozen yogurt.

“Ge, did you have one back home?” Sicheng asks, definitely _not_ sulking because he’s above a cute pet.

“Hm? No, I had a budgie tho.” Kun answers, sniffing when he swallows the last spoon.

Sicheng is not so sure what a budgie is.

Kun turns to him, probably reading Sicheng’s mind. “It’s a small, chirpy bird. A parakeet,” he says, and laughs at Sicheng’s sheepish grin for not knowing.

“I guess shiba is cute,” Sicheng offers, taking a glance at the dog happily munching on a treat the ahjumma feeds it.

Kun stands up so abruptly that Sicheng jumps. “I’m going to pet him,” he sounds so determined.

“Is it a him?”

“Yes.”

Sicheng takes a perfectly timed picture of Kun grinning like a maniac as he kneels before the dog, scratching the head and the back of its ears. His. Sicheng wants to know his name.

“Ge!” he calls out and Kun looks up. “What’s his name?”

“Ari,” Kun yells back, waving at Sicheng to come closer. The dog, Ari, is already gathering small crowds of toddlers and kids petting him. “Come here, he’s so cute!”

Sicheng juts out his bottom lip as he gets to his feet. He disposes his emptied frozen yogurt’s cups and towers over everyone else as he stands next to Kun, who’s still kneeling. The ahjumma has let go of Ari’s leash, tying it on the bench’s hand rest.

The much, much younger crowds are squealing when Ari makes the cutest smiling face as Kun scratches his plump and wide neck. Sicheng can’t help but to burst out laughing when [Kun pinches Ari’s cheeks, pulling and stretching them,](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiSicSEgMLfAhWRXCsKHXilCS4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Fminoracceptablebluetonguelizard&psig=AOvVaw1tX05_dpBCP7QNMVrrOXE0&ust=1546064497134296) gently, of course, then squishing the cheeks until Ari’s eyes disappear. The younger crowds want more, and Kun makes them ask the ahjumma if they can play with [Ari’s cheeks](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiFzf-u88HfAhWXiXAKHXgvD4wQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fexplore%2Fshiba&psig=AOvVaw1tX05_dpBCP7QNMVrrOXE0&ust=1546064497134296) some more.

“That’s magical,” Sicheng breathes, going down to crouch next to Kun, smiling to a little girl with pigtails and pastel pink tutu dress. “Annyeong~” he greets her, and she beams, showing her baby teeth before running back to her mom’s embrace.

Kun smiles at Sicheng’s lethal impact, something that Yuta would say about _only cute people can understand, cutie unite!_ —or something. He jerks his head towards Ari and says, “Touch him, he’s so soft.”

“Uhh.” Sicheng scrunches his nose.

Kun gives a surprised laugh, but he’s still gentle when he tries again. “Come on, it’s okay. He doesn’t bite, right, ma’am?”

The ahjumma just nods patiently like she’s seen a lot of first-timers hesitating to pet her beloved shiba, and Sicheng is curious. He’s _not_ going to lose to literally babies petting and cooing at a very cute dog, no. He will do it.

(Kun takes Sicheng’s picture when he hugs Ari to his chest, tight, their faces smushed, smiling like each other’s long-lost twin—and sets the picture as his phone’s wallpaper.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * blink and you miss: the plot for my upcoming johnten based on my [wonderfully angsty, unrequited johnny/taeil and taeyong/taeil.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499976)
> 
>  
> 
> \- - - - -
> 
> > you guys already know i absolutely adore winkun loolololloloollolo i'll do (write) anything for them asfksk
> 
> > check out my [winkun hogwarts!AU with quarter-veela sicheng, muggle kun and spicy half-veela ten.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462112)  
> need some motivation (comments) there..........................  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
